Aro's Girl
by AirabellaTwilightLover
Summary: Aro has recently kidnapped baby Bella. Him and Sulpicia raise her as their own. But when she becomes a young woman aro starts acting strange around Bella. She'll have to fight to get away from her dark father. Dont Read if Easily Offended!
1. Chapter 1

Aro's POV

I was walking the streets of my beautiful city. Ever since the ending of the elimination of the werewolves life has been much easier. Though I still walked with Jane and Felix. My bodyguards.

A breeze blew passed us blowing our robes. As the breeze blew across my nose a sweet smell carried with it. I inhaled deeper trying to find the scent again.

"Do you smell that?" I asked my guards. They sniffed the air a little and shrugged. I turned and started following the scent. After a while of following we came to a shabby house in a sort of abandoned part of town.

I inhaled again and jumped up to the window on the second floor. Inside there was a small pink crib in the corner of the room, and a rocking chair on the other. That was about it.

Inside the crib I could hear a baby cooing, the crib shaking slightly from the baby's constant moving. I opened the window slowly and walked over to where the baby was.

I pulled back the small net over the top, and peered down at a tiny baby girl.

She was beautiful. She couldn't be more the a few days old, she was so tiny. Wispy curled hair was scattered on her head. It was the color of chocolate that matched her big brown eyes. She stared up me. Her red lips poked out making the shape of an 'O'.

I reached down to stroke her flushed cheek. She didn't even cringe from the coldness. She smiled a toothless smile at me. I smiled back at her. Something about this baby pulled me to her. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and cuddle her.

Which is strange for me. I've never had any feelings of any kind for anyone except for my mate. But this tiny human just, there's something about this baby.

She held my finger in her fist, I was surprised by how strong she was. After a few moments of this I came to a decision.

"Felix, Jane. Tonight I want you to come back here. And take this child and bring her back to the castle."

"Master, if you are craving her blood you could surely drain her small body within moments right now? Why go to all the hassle of kidnapping her and lugging her to the castle?"

I hissed at Felix, "I don't want to drain her you imbecile. I want to keep her. As my own child. Sulpicia and I have always wanted a child of our own, but as you know we cant. So I'll surprise her with this beautiful baby."

Jane hissed at me I gave her a sharp look and she quieted quickly. Throughout Jane living with us she has always been trying to be somewhat like my daughter. Whether it be accidentally calling me 'father' or just trying to be close to me. But I could never view her as anything more then a guard.

I kissed the little baby on the forehead and left with my guards.

*Back At The Castle*

I told my brothers of my plan, Marcus didn't have much to say. Just that he sensed bad things would happen if I did. Caius fought me on the issue though. It took some time to convince him that everything would be fine. He reluctantly agreed after a while.

Later that night I had went up to one of the empty rooms in my tower and started decorating it. After I had finished I stepped back to see my handiwork. It was very pink, and princess like. I knew my new daughter would love it when she grew older. She shall be spoilt rotten if I have anything to say about it.

In that moment Sulpicia walked in, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Aro? What is all this?" She asked gesturing to the room with her hands.

I smiled at her and gently took her hands in mine. "Well my dear I was going to surprise you when she got here. But I've decided that we've lived long enough and have both been a little unhappy. So I acquired a baby. A little girl as a matter of fact. She'll be here soon. Doesn't that make you happy my dear?" I kissed each of her fingers in my hand. She hummed and thought for a moment. She was at the moment thinking of how it would affect our lives if we did get a child. She weighed pros and cons and ultimately decided it was a good idea. For fear of upsetting me.

I may not be able to predict the future but I know my mate would be very happy. We were caught up in the moment when a loud knock disrupted our moment. I sighed and opened the door. There stood Felix holding a pink bundle.

I smiled and took the baby girl out of his hands and held her in my arms. She was sleeping soundly, softly snoring. I held her up to Sulpicia, she took our baby and bounced her slightly.

"Oh my darling she is so perfect isn't she? You choose the best you could didn't you? Oh I just love her to pieces. What is her name?" She asked me kissing the baby's nose. I thought for a moment then came up with the perfect name for our perfect daughter.

"Isabella. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Cant you just picture her as a young adult? How beautiful she will become?" I told her, she nodded her head and kissed our child again.

"Let's put her in her crib. We don't want her to become to spoilt do we?" She said laying the perfect child down in the pink castle shaped crib. We both kissed her goodnight and went to our room.

I picked her up by her arms and started kissing her. Then threw her on our bed and jumped on her.

We rolled around a little and then found a comfortable position. I ripped her elegant dress off her body she gasped and tsked me but we still continued our tussling.

I ripped my cloak and pants off quickly and pushed into her. She gasped then settled. Sulpicia was changed when she was a virgin, so every time we had sex was like her first time, a little ripping and tearing, pain and then everything is good. But her flesh always seals back so its just like new.

After she had gotten settled I started thrusting back and forth, occasionally reaching down to thumb her clit.

We were both about to climax then a loud piercing shrill rang out which killed the mood completely. We both sighed loudly and looked up. I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow she smiled sweetly,

"Oh the joys of being parents?" She said giggling. Isabella still crying loudly I looked back at Sulpicia.

"Well? You're a woman go tend to your child." I said to her glaring. She gulped and sprang up quickly putting on a silk robe. I leaned back against the pillows and waiting for Sulpicia to come back in. when she did she carried Isabella with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her covering up my genitals with the sheet.

"Well Aro she's scared. She's in a new place. Let her sleep with us just for tonight. Please? She needs to be comfortable in her new home with us." I sighed and nodded my head and stood up to put some clothes on.

Sulpicia laid in the bed with Isabella beside her. I started towards the door to tend to my little 'problem'.

"Darling where are you going? Isabella should get use to you and me both. Please stay with us until she goes to sleep." She begged me softly. I sighed again and got back into the bed beside her.

"Goodnight my sweet Isabella, tomorrow we'll go shopping for baby items for you." Sulpicia said kissing her forehead, then lifted up and kissed my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Sulpicia, Heidi, Jane, and Isabella went shopping today. I'm a little worried though, they took two of my major credit cards and just called for another. Not the amount of money they were spending scared me, we had enough to keep us going to millenniums and more kept coming, but exactly how spoiled Isabella is going to be.

Sadly though I was here sitting in my throne discussing with my brothers new rules, issues, and everything about the vampire world.

A couple hours later after discussing possible everything that could be discussed Sulpicia and the girls came back home.

Sulpicia glided into the room holding a giggling Isabella in her arms. She stepped up to my throne, leaned down and kissed my cheek gingerly. She then laid Isabella in my arms, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She squealed happily.

"Hello my sweet angel, I hear you've been very spoiled today? Is it true mommy?" I looked up asking my mate.

She smiled sweetly, batting her eyes, "Why of course. She's royalty, she deserves to be spoiled my dear. She's a princess." She chuckled darkly, "And she'll probably be a daddy's girl anyway, she's _going _to be a spoiled brat."

I laughed loudly, Isabella jumped slightly in my arms.

"Oh I wouldn't use the term brat, I would say, hmm princess. Daddy's spoiled little princess." We both laughed, Isabella sighed loudly in my arms.

"She's probably hungry, she slept for most of the trip."

"Where did you guys go?" I asked bouncing Isabella in my arms.

"Just through the streets, and um a little farther up east." I stopped and looked up at Sulpicia.

"How far up east?" I asked, my voice turning to acid. Sulpicia looked down at her hands. I stood up and laid Isabella down in my plushy chair.

"Did you go up to the Romanian territory again?" I asked growling looming over her.

"Aro please I'm sorry, we were miles away from their territory! I'm sorry!" I struck her across the face, she fell to the floor holding her cheek. I loomed over her preparing to strike again. A force prevented that from happening.

I couldn't move my hand, not even an inch. I looked back at Isabella, her face was red as she concentrated on something. I followed her gaze to my arm.

Suddenly it hit me, Isabella was doing this. She was psychologically preventing me from moving. All feelings of rage drained away from my being and I beamed at her.

She saw my smile and released my arm. I picked her up and kissed her face a few times.

"Oh my little girl! My beautiful intelligent little baby. I love you so much. Now I'm certain you'll fit perfectly into the royal family my little princess!"

I spun around with her, cautious of her little fragile head. She giggled and blew bubbles flailing her arms and legs out.

I looked back at Sulpicia who now sat up, cautiously smiling at us.

"Did you see what our daughter just did? Did you see the power emanating from her? It practically dripped from her tiny body. She shall make the perfect daughter to me. To us." I said sitting back down with her in my arms.

"Of course she'll be the perfect daughter Aro. Our little princess."

"She'll also make a great addition to the guard. With that kind of power? A human, a baby human, held my entire arm back without even touching me." I shuddered thinking of all the power she had.

Secretly and subconsciously I wished I could harness that power from her and use it at my own leisure. But having a daughter who could control the very fabric of a creature's will. Her power will help now.

All the young newly changed vampires coming to challenge the force of the Volturi will now fall before my infant daughter…


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to apologize to everyone who follows my stories in advance. I know I promised that I would finish my stories but right now I just cant. And I don't want to just delete them because that isn't right. So I'm just going to let people adopt them and let the person decide how they should end. I'll tell the person kind of how I want them but ultimately let them decide. So if your interested in adopting one or maybe two of them email me. I'll give you the details.

And the reason I'm leaving is because I'm branching off on my own. When I started writing on here it was to help my friend and to help me build up confidence, because I'm going to try to write and publish my own story. Not a Fanfiction one but a real one. Again I'm truly sorry L so email me if you want one!

Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sooo the people who are adopting my stories are littlebella13 who is adopting tamed and timed loved. the person who is adopting society rules is nbrian72. no one has claimed aro's baby yet so that one is still open 2 anyone who wants it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone!

I just want to say that I am very excited to be taking over the wonderful stories "Tamed" and "Timed Love" by AirabellaTwilightLover. I feel very honored that she is giving me this opportunity to finish these stories that we, as followers, have come to love. I only hope that I can do them justice!

This will be my first time at writing FanFiction but I do have a background as an Administrative Assistant so hopefully my grammar should at least be up to par! I have been wanting to write my own story for some time now and I feel this is a wonderful way to get my feet wet and my creative juices flowing!

I will be out of town from Aug. 13th - 18th but I will be bringing my laptop and hopefully be able to do some writing while I'm on vacation and relaxing. I can tell you that it will most likely be a few weeks before I post anything new for both stories and I will start by re-posting the original chapters, as they were written, under my own penname as soon as I get back.

I can say that I am overwhelmed by the amount of followers I have gotten in just over a matter of a few hours. Although, I know that has nothing to do with me and everything to do with the wonderful stories that I have adopted! However, I do appreciate the chance that you are all giving me. I hope to start the re-posting on or by the 21st of this month and to start posting new chapters by the end of the month at the latest.

Until then, you can continue to push that little button that allows you to follow me and enjoy the rest of your summer! See you all soon!

Littlebella13


End file.
